


The Abuse Of Draco M

by ViolettXz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettXz/pseuds/ViolettXz
Summary: The most brutal sort of abuse Draco Malfoy has been through you will read about in this collection.This is written to help and/or give pleasure. Read it ONLY if you are NOT sensative towards any kind of abuse and/or incest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 31





	1. First Grade of V

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fanfiction will contain a lot of emotinal, physical and sexual abuse between characters who are related.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a similiar ordinary day in Draco Malfoys life. The sound of his voice was enough to make him shiver. Jump or not. Jump or not.

The lightning strikes lit up Draco’s face. He watched the rain drops seeping down the window. He had shut off all the lightning so he wouldn't miss a single strike. The thunder was probably the best part of the weather. It was like listening to a really good song with bass deep enough to make your body shiver by the drop. That feeling he would only feel at Hogwarts. Blaise hosted the best kind of parties in the Slytherin common room and always picked the best songs. That until the usual crashing of the party by the other houses arrived and blasted their mediocre crap music.

A figure apparated in front of the house and then shouted:

“Cissy!”

Draco recognised the familiar voice and shuddered. The man was obviously intoxicated. He could hear how the front door opened and then slammed shut, the name was called again. Draco sighed and went out the door.

“Mom is not home yet!” he shouted and turned back into his room and turned on his stereo. Even though he wanted to hear the thunder he didnt wanna hear his dad rant about Narcissa being late home, even though he was late aswell, so he put on the stereo and turned up the volume. He then went to his desk to work on a potions assignment. 10 minutes passed by and then his stereo suddenly shut off. He turned around and saw his father standing by his door with his wand pointed at the stereo.

“Where is she?!” asked Lucius and lifted his chin up while shaking his hair out of his face.

Draco turned back to his assignment.

“How would I know?” Draco answered.

“Don’t take your tone against me!” shouted Lucius, “And look at me when I’m talking to you!”

Draco could hear his father take two steps closer to him and then a hand which pushed his head forward, almost hard enough to make it hit the desk.

“What the-” said Draco and turned around.

He met his fathers drunk and red eyes, completely gone, staring through Draco.

“What the… what, Draco?” he slurred, “You dare to swear in front of me?”

Draco sighed.

“Stick to the topic, dad” Draco said, “She hasn't said anything to me”

Lucius look changed rapidly after his son's first sentence. From unfocused to a focused death stare. He stepped up to his son and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him off his feet.

“DRACO MALFOY” shouted Lucius straight into Draco’s face, “You do nothing here but sit in your fucking room. USELESS!”

Lucius let go of Draco and let him stumble backwards, hitting his desk.

“Dad!” Draco yelled.

Lucius walked up to his son and grabbed him by his hair and pulled it backwards so he could face his son literally face to face. Draco greeted his teeth and tried to get his father off him.

“It’s all your fault!” Lucius yelled again, “She never does anything for me anymore! You have always been in the way, you snobby brat!”

Lucius slapped his son and then grabbed his chin. Draco didn’t move an inch and let his face relax. He didn’t want anything else to trigger his father since he had already passed the line to make it more than emotional abuse.

“Useless!” Lucius said and let go of his son. Leaving Draco half up on his desk, his fixed hair looking like he came straight from the bed and his cheek already starting to turn red.

When Lucius had left the room, Draco let the tears come. He stood by the desk for a very long time, debating on taking the window as an exit or take his sleeping pills and just doze off.

‘Second option will do for now..’ Draco decided and went off to bed.


	2. Last And First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of school and first day of summerbreak. Nothing out of the ordinary seems to be happening, until Draco speaks up.

“So how was the holiday, Draco?”

Blaise sat on the opposite side of the table and played with the last piece of food he had on his plate. They had sat quiet for quite a while and it’s obvious Blaise was forcing small talk.

“Blaise...“ Draco cringed, “Just don't”

“I’m just asking” He shrugged and stood up, “Let’s go then, I wanna get good seats”

“Who cares…” said Draco, but stood up and followed.

\--

“Just stop looking at them, Blaise” said Draco and pushed his friend, “Let it be”

Blaise fancied a girl that had recently gotten together with one of the gryffindors and he was obsessed with watching over her.

“Just look how disgusting he is, having his arm around her like that, like she is his property” Blaise growled behind his teeth.  
“Just calm down, mate, you will have her one day” said Draco comforting. 

Blaise squeezed his hand but didn't take his eyes from the black haired girl. Draco sighed and let his eyes wander back to the game. Ravenclaw were in the lead with 15 points.

\---

Narcissa Malfoy sat opposite of where Draco was sitting and Lucius was sitting at the short corner beside him. The dinner plate for tonight was beef, baked potatoes and salad, not exactly Draco's favorite meal to come home to on the first day of summer break.

“So how was the last day of school, Draco?” Narcissa asked and put down her fork, apparently she had already finished her plate, “What is Blaise up to this summer?”

“It was fine, and Blaise said he wou-” Answered Draco but got interrupted.

“-..join his father on a special assigned mission between the first two months, contributing to the cause” finished Lucius and when Draco looked at him he could see his father have that disappointed face expression, Draco looked down at his plate, “Why can’t you be as good as him?”

It was very coldly put and Draco felt how the gloomy mood he usually gets when at home, started creeping.

“Answer me, son!” Lucius suddenly yelled, making both Narcissa and Draco jump in their seat.

“I-.. I try to” Draco stammered

”Not enough” Lucius snarked

”Lucius please…” Narcissa begged

Lucius gave her a menacing look.

”Stay out of it, Cissy”

Draco gave his father an angry look.

”Don’t talk to her like that,” Draco said, trying to sound brave.

Lucius rose from his seat, obviously triggered by Draco’s tone, and snatched the boy by his collar as he walked out of the room, dragging struggling Draco behind him. They could hear Narcissa call for them both but Lucius harshly ignored her begs. Draco lost his balance when they reached the stairs and he hit his knees. He cried out in pain and begged his father to let him go, but Lucius kept dragging him, up the stairs and into Draco’s bedroom. Dobby was sighted inside by Lucius and Draco could hear his father yell to the house elf to “SCRAM!”. The elf quickly apparated away from the room and Lucius let go of his son. He went to Draco’s chair by his desk, turned it around so it faced Draco and sat down, his arms held his body up by leaning on his legs, his hands were clenched and his breathing that had been very fast and heavy earlier, started to slow down. Lucius' gaze was fixed on his hands.

Draco didn’t want to trigger his father into further anger so he didn’t move an inch. He just stared at his father with a shocked and alert look.

“Father…” Draco started, “You kno-...”

“I know you say such things, but they aren't true, Draco” Lucius interrupted, “You do NOTHING for this family”

Lucius looked up from his hands and met his son's eyes. Lucius' face changed from anger to disgust.

“Just look at yourself” burst Lucius and threw his hands out towards Draco.

Draco didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he could say that Lucius wouldn't be able to turn into an insult towards his and the Malfoy family’s great reputation.

“You are so weak, Draco..:” Lucius sighed and massaged his face.

Draco didn’t wanna get yelled at anymore. Everything Draco had done since he reached his teenage years he had been yelled at for, no matter what it was, his father would turn it around to him being lazy or weak. Draco had enough of being hated and yelled at for simply existing.

“No…” Draco whispered.

Lucius let his hands fall from his face.

“What did you say?” said Lucius and looked at his son. Draco didn’t meet his eyes.

Draco started fiddling with his hands.

“I said… NO!” Draco yelled and got up on his feet.

Lucius didn't let him even take one step before he had launched a punch across his face, making Draco stumble and hit the wall.

“YOU WILL NOT TAKE YOUR TONE AGAINST ME!” Lucius roared and pointed his shaking finger at Draco. Draco had his hand over his cheek, rubbing it and looking at his father with shock.

“GET YOUR DISHEVELED SELF OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!” Lucius demanded and pointed at his feet.

Draco didn’t wanna obey. Instead he opened his mouth to shout for his mom, but Lucius lunged himself onto him and put his large pale hand across his face. His gaze was burning into Draco’s.

“You little brat…” Lucius breathed through his teeth, “Why are you so disobedient? Huh Draco? Do you need the same punishment as the mudbloods to obey, is that what you need?”

Lucius moved his hand from Draco’s mouth and grabbed his son's hair harshly. His other hand grabbed Draco’s face brutally and when Lucius spoke once more, Draco could feel his father spit in his face.

“I think you do… I think you do, son…”


	3. Turning point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It's ordinary... it's nothing... it's.... ENOUGH' is the thoughts passing through Draco's head. He doesn't mind until he does, and when that point comes... no one actually cares.

His father had not let him leave his room in days. Before he left that day he had hit him 3 times and then put a silencing charm aswell as advanced locking charms on both doors and windows. Dobby had only visited 1 time since last week, and that was with cold bread and ham, very cheap for a Malfoy. He were obviously being punished for his bad behavior and his father had done similar during his childhood. But now that it had reach more than 5 days… Draco was drained and exhausted beyond what he had experienced before. He had not seen either of his parents' faces since that day and he couldn’t contact any other. If he was locked in here any longer without company he would lose his sanity.

*Knock* *Knock*

Draco was laying on his bed with his back towards the door, too exhausted to even care about the noise. Probably just father being mean…

”Draco honey..?”

Draco could hear his mother’s soft voice and the flow of sounds from outside of his room made him jump out of bed and run to the door.

”Mom! Ugh! Mom!” Draco coughed and started janking on the door… but it was still locked.

”Shh darling, shh” whispered Narcissa on the other side of the door.

But that was all he heard for the rest of the day. His mother shushed him and then all sound was gone again. He didn’t have the strength to get himself back to bed, so he let his body slid down along the wall beside the door and fell asleep right there and then.

—

The following morning was equally as quiet as the one before… but something in the air was different. Draco woke with the arms on his hair standing. The window was open. The window was open?

Draco opened his eyes and looked at the wide open window.

”Aghh fresh air…” Draco sighed to himself.

”You certainly need it, how much you smell”

The raspy, sleepy and slurred voice came from the doorway that appeared to be completely open now.

”Get your weak ass to the showers before i… i smack you” Lucius slurred.

Draco despised his father with all that he could and hated the power he had over him and his mom. What had he done to keep her away from her son? Touch her? Hex her? No… no… if he had, Draco would definitely throw a fit.

Draco sighed and started to slowly get up and drag his feet past his father and out in the corridor. He could feel his father breathe down his neck as he passed.

When he was done, he wrapped the towel around his waist and peaked outside the bathroom. No one was in sight and the house was quiet, had Lucius gone out?

Draco felt really hungry and went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dobby was there, cleaning the table, despite it being literally shining clean. Draco got irritated.

“Can’t you see it’s bloody clean?” snatched Draco at him, “Go away!”

Dobby quickly jumped down from the chair he was standing on and ran away. Draco went over to the refrigerator and took out butter, marmalade and therefore bread from the cabinet above. When he had just put down the bread on the desk he heard the door shut and he could feel his body tense.

“Narcissa?” Lucious shouted.

Draco could hear his father walk through the house and then reach the kitchen.

“Where is your ma?” he asked sternly.

Draco kept fixing his sandwich and didn’t wanna look at his father.

“I have no idea, I have been locked in, remember?” Draco said exhaustedly.

Strong, ice cold hands grabbed his neck and pushed him forward, forcing Draco to catch himself by putting his hands on the cabinet in front of him to not hit his head.

“Don’t take your tone, Draco!” Lucius said angrily and let go off him, “I have raised you better than this, start listening”

Draco felt extremely frustrated.

“You haven't raised me at all!” Draco burst out and turned to face his father, “You just keep punishing and punishing me for- … for nothing!”

Draco’s voice cracked at the last word. Lucius just looked past him, like he had completely shut off his hearing and all he could understand from it all was that Draco was taking his tone again.

“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!” Lucius roared and slapped his son hard across the face, “YOUR TONE!”

Draco felt his towel falling down his hips so he caught it and pushed past his father and went up to his room. He ignored his father calling for him to come back down and slammed the door shut.

\--

Two hours later Draco woke up from something heaving hitting the floor. He felt how his stomach was aching really bad and thought he might aswell make that sandwich now. When he came back into the kitchen, the place where his father had once again assaulted him in, he found a sandwich already made and placed on the counter. Dobby was standing beside it on the floor with his hands clasped. When the house elf saw the teenager he spoke up.

“Sandwich for Draco” Dobby said, but when Draco went to get it he informed quickly, “But it’s only helping your hunger if you speak to Mr. Malfoy first!”

Draco grabbed the sandwich either way and took a bite. He felt the typical taste of the food his dad usually hex if Draco had disobeyed him earlier. This wouldn’t help his hunger and if he tried to make his own sandwich it would have the same taste as this one.

Draco dragged his feet towards the living room. The fire was lit and Lucius was playing around with the contents of his whiskey glass. Narcissa was passed out on the couch beside him. Draco wanted so badly to just go and hug her, despite her being way too absent and leaving him alone with his abusive father too much.

“Father…” Draco announced his presence.

Lucius raised an eyebrow as he turned his head towards him.

“Draco…” he said with an awful tone and drank the last of his whiskey, “Do you have anything to say?”

Draco frowned.

“You want me to say sorry? For what exactly, father?” Draco desperately tried to keep his calm.  
His father acting like he was extremely superior and that he wanted DRACO to say sorry was extremely painful and frustrating.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lucius said and put his glass down, “Your behavior this eve-...”

“You know It’s illegal to starve your child?” Draco said frustrated, his hunger speaking through him by this point.

Lucius stood up and walked up to his son. Draco moved back two steps with his hands slightly raised, as a reaction to his father’s fast approach.

“You are not being starved, you spoiled brat” Lucius said disgusted, “You are being disciplined. But since this methods does not seem to be working no longer, I will take more severe actions”

Lucius grabbed Draco’s neck and pushed it down while he was dragging him along to their master bedroom. Draco stumbled a bunch of times before they even reached the door and was shouting for Narcissa to wake up. But she didn’t come, she didn’t even wake up by his loud shouting. Draco was unfortunate enough that this specific night his mother had taken sleeping pills to relax after a heated argument about Draco with Lucius.

All Draco saw before Lucius slammed the door shut, was the cozy fireplace by his sleeping mother. Then everything went completely dark.


	4. Don’t Call Me That !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is beyond his usual treatment by the hands of his father. Where had his father gone? Is reality real or is it all a nightmare? Panic... panic... pain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Extreme abuse incoming in the next chapters

Lucius threw his son on the floor in front of him. He started unbuckling his belt while he stared into Draco’s scared but defiant eyes. Lucius was determined to teach his boy a lesson.

”Why do you keep insisting on being a brat?” asked Lucius viciously, ” Why can’t you be the good boy I raised you to be?”

By this point the words that come out of Draco’s father’s mouth had its main purpose to only hurt and weaken Draco. But despite Draco being scared of his raging, abusive and drunk father, he was determined to fight back this time. He was not going to let his father beat him for simply existing anymore.

Lucius pulled his belt out and folded it, the way you do it to make it take less space in the drawer or... when you are going to use it on someone. First strikes were on Draco’s arm, which he had put up to protect his upper body. Lucius grabbed Draco’s arm and turned him around and struck his back. Draco crawled forward and tried to get up by grabbing a hold of the bad but he got grabbed harshly in his hair. Second after the belt was around his throat and tightened as Draco was lifted up on the bed by it. He gagged and coughed.

”Will you obey and be a good boy?” Asked Lucius content, ”Or will you continue being a brat?”

Draco, who was bent over the edge of the bed, turned his body around to face his father. He coughed before answering the man in front of him.

”The beating hasent and will never work, father” said Draco and sat up, trying to get the belt off him, ”Just because you think it worked on you, doesn’t mean I’m the same”

Something in Lucius eyes switched from content to sadness to anger. He slapped Draco, making Draco loose his grip of the belt, which Lucius took as an opportunity to take it back on his hands. He pulled the belt hard and intensly forward so Draco gagged once again and his face got flushed aswell as he fell down from the bed and hit the floor with his knees. Lucius had a tight grip on the belt so Draco didn’t fall completely. He then let go of the belt to use his both big hands to open Draco’s mouth and stick two fingers down his throat. Draco’s eyes watered and he gagged once again. His thoughts were escalating and his body was panicking from the change of punishment. He usually would get beat and then left with bruises for a couple of hours, then Lucius would heal them right before he had to meet other people or go out. But this… what is happening?

”Da-gagh-d!” Draco cried as his father also now started to grope him. He looked into his fathers eyes but his own was not met. He felt extremely discomforted and felt like he was gonna puke. His father were completely lost, he couldn’t recognise anything in his face, it was like he was a complete stranger.

”Don’t call me that” demanded Lucius.

Draco had tried to pull himself away but without success, so he decided to make his father bleed.

He bit down hard on Lucius fingers. He roared in pain and swore as he punched Draco in the eye, making him feel dizzy as he fell to the floor.

”You will pay so deeply for that!” Screamed Lucius and sucked on his fingers as he used his other hand to lift Draco by the belt and put his back against the side of the bed. Draco were barely conscious and dozed off multiple times. Then Lucius slapped his face and something wet and soft, but at the same time hard, were pushed against his lips and through them. He opened his eyes in fear and looked up.

His father held the belt above him with one hand as he used his other to forcifuly push his member inside of Draco’s wet and small mouth. Lucius moaned and Draco immediately gagged from throwing up. The thing was pulled out of his mouth and his father yelled in disgust at him for being nasty and then he lifted and pulled Draco onto the bed by his throat. Even when Draco had landed in the bed, his father had a tight grip on him. This time when Draco looked in his fathers eyes, he was met. This was it, he knew it, after this night Draco would not live, not properly at least. If he did not succeed to get away from his father now, this would be the last he would remember forever.

”You are no one,” said Lucius and spat in his sons face, ”And you are my property”.


	5. If I feel pain, so should you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why? Why is this happening? His father was deranged, completly mad... or is it all a horrible nightmare?

He smeared the sticky wetness over his face and pulled off the belt. Draco took this oppertunity to kick Lucius in the crouch and then got up to escape towards the door. When he reached the door he fought desperately to get the door open, but in vain. He quickly pulled out his wand but a hand took his vrist and pushed it up against his back and a smil tight body was pressed against his. He could feel an erection push against his buttocks and threw up inside his mouth. Lucius bent his head beside Draco’s and into his ear he whispered:

”Where do you think you are going?”

Shivers went down Draco’s spine and he tried to shake his father off him. But Lucius just ignored his attempts and reached down Draco’s stomach down to his groin. He touched him intensely and Draco could feel his body react to the touch. This whole scene was repulsive and Draco tried desperately with his other hand to reach his father’s hair to try to cause him pain. The long silver hair fell in front of Draco when his father leaned in to kiss his neck and he took the opportunity to jug his father's hair down, making him fall forward into the door. Draco started kicking him furiously until he rolled away from the door. Draco used the unlocking charm and escaped the room. When he reached the living room he started shouting for Narcissa, but the woman was nowhere to be seen.

”You little ferret…” growled Lucius behind him.

Draco turned around and saw his father standing in the hallway leaning on the wall with one arm. His lip was bleeding and it seemed Draco had damaged his father's hand enough to make it visible. Good.

”Stay the fuck away from me!” Draco yelled and pointed his wand.

”Now now Draco” started Lucius and leaned off the wall and started walking towards him, not caring the slightest that a wand was pointed at him, ”You can’t be thinking you will ever leave this house before your punishment has finished, do you?”

Draco backed further and further away from his father, leading him behind the couch and towards the fireplace.

”It has never happened before and it will not happen now” Lucius said with a maddening smirk.

When Lucius took out his wand Draco did not hesitate. He voiced expelliarmus but his father quickly blocked it and cast crucio. Draco felt the pain go through his whole body and he screamed at the top of his lungs as he bent forward in pain and therefore fell to the floor. His father had never before used one of the unforgivable curses, it was all muggle beating before. Draco could feel tears fall down his cheeks as he twisted in pain. He looked at his dad and between his screams he pleaded for his dad to stop. And eventually he did, but not to plead Draco’s request.

”Why don’t you start doing what I say now... huh Draco?” said Lucius calmly and walked around the couch to Draco’s shaking body. The fire was reflecting in his shiny teary eyes, ”DRACO!”

The boy on the ground flinched but did not answer.

”Lay there then… and be useless” said Lucius and kicked the boy in front of him, he then walked off.

Draco felt useless. He hadn't fought against his father, he had let him do all those disgusting and repulsive things. He just wanted to lay there and fade away.

—

Blaise was sitting on the bench, chatting with the girl he fancied. Draco walked up to him.

”Ey Blaise” said Draco when he reached them.

Blaise turned around but didn’t look pleased being disturbed.

”Yes, Draco?” He answered politely

”I need to talk with you” said Draco and looked at the girl. Her ravenclaw tie matched her eyes perfectly.

”Can’t you see that I’m not available?” Blaise politely declined.

Draco frowned. The sudden change of attitude since Draco had gotten back from the break was too great. Why was he having this attitude towards Draco?

Draco gave the girl a last look up and down and then walked off.

—

Later during charms class.

Blaise put his bag to the side and began to pull out his chair.. Draco didn’t even let his bottom hit the chair before he asked the question.

”Since when do you have this attitude?” Draco murmed

”Excuse you?” Blaise said in surprise.

”I said - since when do you have this attitude towards me?”

Draco kept steering on the board in front of him. Feeling Blaise’s eyes judging him.

”Attitude? Wow…” said Blaise and started picking up his books and putting them on the table.

Draco felt frustrated and a bit worried. Had his father talked badly about him? Badly enough that Blaise now would care and reject him?

”Don’t… take your tone” said Draco slowly but confident

”Take tone-?... Wow, you are your fathers son”

Draco immediately got up, grabbed Blaise by the collar and dragged and pushed him outside of the classroom, pushing aside some students that were entering.

Blaise pushed him off and straightened his clothes. His face was slightly red from the embarrassment Draco had just put him through.

”Malfoy, what is your problem?” He asked quite rudely

”My.., my problem is…” said Draco, feeling angry and lost, ”Is nothing. What do you know?!”

Draco’s face was now flushed from all the emotions inside of him.

”Know? About what?” Blaise asked confused.

Draco looked confused and lost.

”Has… has Lucius talked with your father?” asked Draco, trying to keep his calm.

”Only about work…” Blaise asked suspiciously and studied Draco’s face, ”What else would they talk about? Why are you acting so… paranoid?”

”I’m not paranoid…” answered Draco and looked behind Blaise, the annoying trio were approaching, ”Great… let’s get inside”.

Blaise gave Draco a look as they went back in, but none of them talked about it all ever again. Draco felt terrible the rest of the term because of his lack of true friends and therefore decided to bully scarhead to pass some time.

”Give it here, Malfoy!” demanded Harry Potter.

”Yeah, as if” said Draco and kept walking.

He had snatched Harry’s astronomy book as he had passed him in the corridor, walking the opposite way Draco was.

”Get a bloody life, give it” said Harry as he had run up behind him and tried to snag it out of Draco’s hands.

”I said no” Draco voiced as he pulled the book out of Harry’s reach, ”It’s mine now”

Harry sighed loudly before, to Draco’s surprise, he got slammed into the wall beside them with Harry’s arm at his chest.

”You really need to stop being such an attention whore”

The vulgar words coming out of Harry’s mouth shocked him.

”Didn’t mommy or daddy love you enough? Didn’t you get everything on your christmas list?” Harry spat in Draco’s face, ”Imagine living without parents!”

Harry slammed Draco’s hand into the wall, making Draco voice his pain and therefore dropping the book. Harry, with full confidence and not a care in the world, picked up the book from the floor.  
In pure anger and hurt Draco grabbed Harry by his hair and kneeled him in the face. Making Harry stumble backwards and showing him obvious signs of a broken nose and blood. Harry looked at Draco with as much shock as Draco had shown him. Then the head of Gryffindor rounded the corner and Draco was dragged to the dungeons.

—

”Why can’t I ever leave you alone without you making any sort of mess?!” Lucius hissed and pushed him down the stairs of the stands by the quidditch stadium.

Lucius had gone up and fetched him by the students' stand when he had talked to Snape and heard about his assault on Harry Potter.

”It’s enough that you make this kind of problem to others, and now you do it to... Potter!” Lucius watched as his son fell forward as he gave him a last hard push to make him properly fall down the stairs and hit the ground hard.

Draco massages his hand as he turns around to face his father. Lucius never came and watched the games, but since Snape had contacted Lucius after the incident, his father had chosen to attend. Draco’s stomach twisted when he had heard his father call for him at the stand, and to not make anyone suspicious, especially Blaise, he followed him. The consequences for doing that were now an extremely hurting wrist and damaged arm. Draco slowly got back up on his feet. Lucius walked up in front of him and met Draco’s tired and sad eyes.

”One more thing, Draco… One more thing… and you will never see this castle again!”

Lucius slapped his son hard on the cheek before he turned around and headed for the gates where he could apparate away.

Draco let tears fall as he hugged himself. When he heard the whistle to signal the snitch had been caught, he took slow steps forward, heading back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters are in progress and will be posted soon!


End file.
